1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to axle bearings and more particularly, to an axle bearing lubricating and cooling system, which guides a cooling fluid through the inside of the axle bearing to lubricate the axle bearing and to carry friction heat away from the axle bearing during rotation of the shaft in the axle bearing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A centrifugal separator is a machine utilizing high speed rotation to produce a centrifugal force for separating substances of different specific gravities. It is intensively used in food and medicine industries to separate different substances. During operation of a centrifugal separator, the shaft of the centrifugal separator is rotated at a high speed. When the speed of the shaft is increased, the friction between the shaft and the axle bearing that supports the shaft will be relatively increased, in consequence, much friction heat will be produced. Nowadays, 8000 rpm or even 12000 rpm centrifugal separators are commercially available. Due to high speed rotation, the axle bearing of a high speed centrifugal separator wears quickly with use. When the axle bearing of a centrifugal separator is at a high temperature status, the component parts may expand, shortening the gap between the inner and outer races of the axle bearing and the rolling members thereof. To cool down the axle bearing during operation of the centrifugal separator, a cooling fluid may be guided through the axle bearing to carry away friction heat. However, conventional axle bearing lubricating and cooling designs are not satisfactory in function.